Hormonal Adventures of The Night
by disneydork
Summary: When disneydork has dreams about the Flock, strange things happen...


**My dream, thought for thought, action for action. It kept switching...**

**And no, this isn't about me getting in Iggy's pants. I'm not even in it. It's completely Flock-Only, except for a couple... guest stars. ;)**

**I do not own Maximum Ride. The Subconscious Plot Bunnies, however, own me. Funny how things work out that way...**

* * *

Nudge's POV.

Angel and I were standing at the edge of the floor, our backs against the wall as we looked down at the tunnel of doom. If we fell, we would be splatified. I looked across the circular room, trying not to look down. In the middle, there was a giant glowing tube, a battery in the center of the force field. I needed to get that battery. I looked at the skinny bridge in front of me and gulped. It was a long way down, and I knew my wings were ineffective here.

I took a deep breath and began to cross, Angel close behind me. We had left Gazzy outside to guard the doors as the others prepared the sleigh for a quick get away.

I took one step at a time, trying to keep my balance. The battery was coming closer, closer by the second… as long as I kept walking…

I tried to think of something other than the long fall below me. I went over the plan. After Angel and I grabbed the battery and escaped, we would meet up with Max and Fang at the Toy Shop. From there, Max would tell us what to do. Ella was supposed to be distracting everyone at the school (not _the _School, the normal kind, somewhat. We had been suspicious of Itex-like activity there for a while), Iggy had been working undercover there for months, maybe they will have run into each other…

I slipped, but Angel caught my arm before I went tumbling over the edge.

"Thanks" I whispered, regaining my balance. I resumed walking, picking up the pace. Angel kept up with me. Just a few more feet and… there! Angel and I jumped over the edge and onto the platform. Angel threw me the key and I ran over to the giant switch, putting it in and pulling down as hard as I could on the lever, before locking it into place.

The force field disappeared.

Angel quickly grabbed the battery before it fell to the ground. Now that the switch was off, we could fly. I unfurled my wings and took off, Angel following.

We quickly ran through the white halls of the cold building, relieved that no one was following us. We ran out the doors, Gazzy joining us, and into a blizzard. We could barely see Total, Akila, and the sleigh a few feet away.

As soon as we reached them, I saw the Spice Girls crawl out from under the sleigh. They had hidden there, in fear of being recognized and blowing the mission. I curled up on the sleigh, pulling Angel, Total and Akila up onto my lap and Gazzy beside me as I did so, and the Spice Girls huddled up behind me.

Scary Spice pushed off from the back, and we began to move at 120 kilometers an hour.

We had a world to save.

--

Ella's POV.

I ran into the gym, determination and adrenaline rushing through my veins. I had a mission, and if I didn't succeed, the world might cease to exist.

Then I saw him.

Iggy.

I was overwhelmed with pure lust for my lover, I sprinted towards him and jumped up on to his incredibly sexy chest and began kissing him like there was no tomorrow. I attacked his face as I let my hands roam his amazing physique. I then realized there _was_ no tomorrow if I gave my mission away, I couldn't let the other people know that I knew Iggy.

I pulled away from him and unwrapped my legs from around his waist, jumping down onto the stone cold gym floor.

"Hot-tall-blond-guy," I said breathlessly, "I may have only met you approximately 30 seconds ago but I have decided that you are my mate and we should elope together and make sweet love on the back of a camel while watching Star Trek reruns_._"

_That_ got peoples' attention.

Iggy looked confused. "_Zimpatchua_," I whispered seductively to him, laying my hands on his incredibly toned chest. It was our secret word for being on a really important mission under cover when the world's about to end and we have to pretend we don't know each other and distract the people from whatever is going on outside but telling each other that we love each other at the same time.

Iggy looked at me like I was insane, but that was just him playing the character, I think…

Now that I had the peoples' attention, I needed to distract them.

"GET DOWN!" I yelled, pointing at the ceiling. Everyone dropped down to the floor, covering their heads, expecting to be bombed at any moment. We _were_ in the middle of a war, after all.

"ASTHMA ATTACK!" I yelled, running in circles, waving my hands in the air.

People started rising from their protective positions, looking around the gym to make sure it was safe.

"ASTHMA ATTACK!" I shrieked again, "GET DOWN!"

Again, everyone dropped to the floor, some coming up faster than before, finally realising that I was supposedly insane.

--

Max's POV.

I ran into the empty toyshop, Fang following close behind. The room was dark, and clearly abandoned in a rush, judging by the knocked over and half-made toys. Santa and his elves hadn't been here in a long time.

"Fang, put the stuff over here" I said, gesturing to one of the only standing tables. He nodded and gingerly put them down. We both waited to see if the table would buckle at the extra weight. It didn't. We both pulled up chairs and got to work.

I looked at his dark, callused hand as it brushed over the toys with god-like delicacy. Breathing was suddenly a problem, and my face was flushed. I saw his chest and arm muscles flex through his too tight shirt as he picked up a heavy toy train and lifted it on to the table. Mmm…

But I knew it was more than the hormones talking. I was falling for Fang, and judging by the way he leaned so lightly against me, the way his hands shook when our faces were close, and how his eyes stared into mine, only to look down seconds later, he was falling for me too.

--

And then disneydork woke up.

* * *

**Mmm, two fics in one day. I'm getting good...**

**Review, if you wish to find out what happens next in the Flock's epic tale... Or just plain review.**

**Your choice. :P**

**-disney**


End file.
